


Late night chat

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2016 [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, F/F, Femslash February, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve & Cassandra have a late night chat while undercover as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night chat

Eve had never been curious about her sexuality. She liked men, plain & simple. But this, being with Cassandra laying next to her in bed, smelling the flowery Scent of her shampoo, feeling her soft skin as she wrapped her arm around Eve in her sleep, it felt right.

‘Maybe it was the setting’ Eve told herself. They had been undercover as a couple for weeks now 'that’s bound to play with your emotions.’

Eve kept her feelings to herself. What’s the point in Making things awkward between friends? 

But then came the last night in their fake house and their fake relationship and the two decided to have a dinner & toast to the month they’d had.

“This was nice,” Cassandra sighed laying her head on Eve’s shoulder while they cuddled on the couch finishing up the bottle of wine.

“It was,” Eve agreed.

“I wish I could have you for a girlfriend.” Cassandra paused for a second and then rephrased the sentence. “I wish I could have a girlfriend like you.”

Eve finished off her glass of wine letting the silence fill the room. Then she asked, “I didn’t realize…I always thought you had a thing for Stone."

"I do. But I like girls too.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“I didn’t either.” Cassandra leaned over and grabbed the bottle of wine. “I mean I guess I kind of did growing up. But it wasn’t until recently that I realized what exactly my feelings meant.” She poured the remaining wine into her glass. “ I’m not making sense am I?”

“No. No, no, no.” She was making plenty of sense to Eve. Putting a lot of her feelings into perspective. “I get it.”

Cassandra shifted in her seat, brought her knees up to her chest. “So I guess tomorrow we go back to the real world.”

“I guess so.” Eve then laughed to herself. “You know most people would think the month we had was the real world.”

“Well they’re not us.”

“No, they’re certainly not.”

Eve watched Cassandra as she finished off her glass and then stretched. “I think I’m going to turn in.” She stood up and turned to Eve. “You coming?”

“I’ll be up in a bit.”

“Okay.”

And with that Cassandra left Eve alone with her thoughts.


End file.
